Young Assassin Goes to BullWorth Academy
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Desmond put his baby 14-year old sister,Ana,to BullWorth Academy in order to keep her safe. Getting bully all the time,a psycho once a Templar who doesn't remember her when he try to kill her,try to get her to join him to taker over the school,and hiding
1. Chapter 1:Going to BullWorth Academy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Assassin's Creed or Bully,only my ocs.**

**Ana Miles is Desmond's 14-year old baby sister.**

**Like him,she possess the same abilities as her ancestors and can get into the Animus and see her ancestors' lives**

**Pleas review it so I can hear your opinions.**

**STORY STARTX)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Going to BullWorth Academy**

"This is stupid."Ana muttered to herself and her older brother,Desmond,while she move her short brown hair from her face. Desmond was driving the car,keeping his eyes focus on the road while he respond to her. "The only reason you think this is stupid because you just find everything is stupid to you."Desmond pointed out. Ana sigh in defeat and continued to look out on the window. Desmond decided to sent her to BullWorth Academy,saying it was for the best for the both of them,which she doesn't know whether she should agreed or not with her older brother. When they're father abandon Ana as a baby,when Mother died from giving birth to her,Desmond was the only one who look after her and raise her and they became very close to each other. They always were moving all the time and Desmond taught her how to defend herself whenever she was left alone in the house. She know that he was an assassin and she was one too but never say anything about it. Even though they don't talk that much,they enjoy being each other companions and live a good life.

But that all change when the Abstergo agents came and captured her when she was alone while Desmond was working in the bar. She meet Warren Vidic,the leader of the Templars,use her for an experiment to obtain the Light of Eden;an oval gold amulet wrap in gold string to form a necklace,to control the light of the world and people's mind. They put her in the animus to see her first ancestor,Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad,and experience his life. After Warren experiment Ana,she develop the same ability and skill as Altaïr does. She can climb,run fast,see the dark well,and can think as he did. She never felt so brave,so strong and free before. It felt good,but Ana still remember that she is still in the enemy's lair and they took her against her will. Then Desmond came and try to rescue his baby sister but ended up being captured and experiment as well. Warren threatened that if he doesn't help find the Apple of Eden,he'll kill his baby sister. Desmond had no choice but to do what Warren says,in order to keep Ana alive.

He was also put in the animus and see Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's life as well as the same abilities as he did. Both Desmond and Ana manage to escape thanks to Lucy. They manage to get the Apple of Eden and the Eden of Light. They met up their Father(a.k.a Asshole) and went with him and train Ana to become an assassin. Desmond was furious at Dad for making a 14-year old girl,his baby sister,to become an assassin but it was too late,she already became one. Desmond took Ana away and decided to enroll here in BullWorth Academy. Speaking of which,they're already here.

"Well,here we are,at BullWorth Academy."Desmond said as pull the car right in front the academy. Ana continued to stare out the window and didn't say anything. He sigh in frustrated,he didn't like this,being seperated by her,but he didn't want his baby sister to become an assassin and spent her life killing people at that age. He was piss off that the asshole wanted her become one but Desmond didn't want her to,saying it wasn't fair for an innocent 14-year old girl to be one,the reason he care because he's the one who raise her,he's the one who cares about her,he's the one keep an eye on her and that she's his baby sister. The argument gotten heating up that Desmond decided to take Ana away and send her into the boarding school. He would miss her being around with but he has to do it in order to keep her safe,to have a normal happy life.

He place his hand on her head and rub it gently,making her to look up at him with teary eyes that it cause Desmond's chest tightened in regret and sorrow painfully that he wanted to cry as well but keep firm face. "Ana,I know this is hard,but this for the best to keep you safe."he told her in a warm,comfort way which made Ana to relax. "I know you are trying to keep me safe,but I don't want to here,I want to be with you,"she desperately try to convince her brother,"Please Desmond,let me come with you! I can take of myself if that's what you're worrying." He gave a regretful look and he wrap her in his arms and pull her close for hug,Ana give it in return in a tight embrace and began to cry silently. "I know you can take care of yourself and can fight,but I don't you to be doing that. I want you to have a life that I will never accomplish,you understand right?"he whispered to her. Ana nod against his chest and they stay like this for a long time before letting go. Desmond reach out of his pocket and pull out a mobile phone and gave it to Ana.

"If you ever feel lonely,call me,okay,love?"he asked in a firm tone. Ana nod and they both got out of the car,got her stuff out of the car,and gave each other one last hug.

"I love you,Desmond. I'll miss you."

"I love you too,Ana. I'm gonna miss you as well. Take care"

"I will."

They let go of each other and Desmond got in the car and drove. Ana watch him as he drove away. Her chest is hurting her from keeping from crying but keep a poker face on her feature. She turn around and face the BullWorth Academy.

_'Well,here I am,my new school.'_she thought to herself before she saw a lady came and walk up to her.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddd that's about for now!**

**I'll try to make another chapter as soon as I can!**

**Please review it,and don't be mean to me,okay!?**


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to BullWorth Academy

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bully or Assassin's Creed,only my ocs**

**This is where Ana and Jimmy first meet and Jimmy act like a jerk to her,making sure she's put in line like everyone else. However,thanks to Ana's ancestor Ezio's skill,she can beat anyone without breaking a sweat and Jimmy is about to find out how tough she is.**

**Story Start! X)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Welcome to Bullworth Academy**

A woman with brown hair and green business suit came and walk towards Ana. "Hello there,I'm Ms. Danvers. You must be Ms. Ana Miles,am I correct?"the lady ask while she glare at her. Ana just scowl at her for a while before nod at her. "Yeah,I am."Ana replied. "Then follow me please. Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting to see you in his main office."Ms. Danvers said while sneering. Ana choose to ignore it with a shrug,get her stuff and follow her to the building. The Bullworth Academy is a big,old,dirty brick building that is fill with different kinds of students;preps,nerds,joggers,and greasers,you name it.

All the students noticed her and glare at her that it cause Ana to snort in amusement. '_Perfect,'_she thought,'_Now they're all going to try and beat me up or smack talk about me behind my back.' _Ana knew that she could take out all of them with her assassin's skill but her brother warn her to keep a low profile so it would be the best to just ignore them and getting in trouble with this idiots. She continued to keep up with Ms. Danvers until finally they made it into the main office. In the office is where a stern man with gray hair and brown suit and tie look at her with firm expression to which Ana thinks that this is Dr. Crabblesnitch. "You must be Miss Ana Miles,yes?"he asked.

"Yes,sir."she answered to him while she walk in and took a seat in a wooden chair. "Now then,lets see your school record."he said. Dr. Crabblesnitch check in her record,nodding while he reads it. "You are a fine student,indeed. I am please that you came here at our academy."he said with a pleased look on his face. '_Yeah right,'_she thought with a snort_,'Like I ever wanted to come over here.'_Ana suddenly felt somebody behind her but choose to ignore while the person spoke. "Mr. Crabblesnitch."a young male voice said which cause Mr. Crabblesnitch to look up whoever is behind Ana and scowl at the person. "Mr. Hopkins,"he said with a scornful look,"Please have a seat." He motioned to the chair with his hand. The person took a seat next to Ana and she look at him from the corner of her eyes. He has ginger buzz hair,slightly small,freckles on his face,gold stud earring on his left ear. He's wearing a blue Blueworth vest over a white shirt with khaki school slacks.

"Mr. Hopkins before we get down to business,I want you to meet Miss Ana Miles. Miss Miles,meet Mister Jimmy Hopkins." Both Jimmy and Ana turn and look at each and shock each other hands. "Hey,"Ana said in a bored tone. "Sup,"he responded. They both let go hands and continued stare at each other with scowl look on their face before they hear a cough from Mr. Crabblesnitch,earning they're attention. "Mister Hopkins,"he started,"Since you are here,and Miss Miles is new here at school,I want you to show her around the school and we'll talk about next time. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes,sir."Jimmy answered tiredly. "Good,now,get going."Dr. Crabblesnitch said with a wave of his hand,dismissing the both of them.

Ana and Jimmy both left the main office and walk down the stairs. Ana watch as a group of jock gave a nerd a wedgie,a greaser beat up a prep,and a nerd peeing on his pants. "The BullWorth Academy is sure is a lively place."Ana muttered to herself which Jimmy caught her saying that. "Yeah,"he agreed with a shrug,"This place is feel with stuck-up rich preps,brainless jocks,weak nerds,and jackass greasers."

"Joy."she said sarcastically. She stay quite for a while before asking him a question when they reach the doors. "What did you do to get sent to the principle?"she asked curiously. Jimmy turn around and face her with a glare and she match his. "Look,I know that you are new here at school and everything,but you better mind your own business if you know whats good for you."he warned her dangerously which she choose to ignore him since she hears worse threat than that which cause Jimmy to get angry. "You understand?"he asked her threateningly which cause her to raise one eyebrow at the empty warning but nod at him anyway. "Good."he said with a smirk on his face,thinking that he has her under his control which cause her to snort in amusement.

He's about to see that she's not going to bow down to anyone that easily and be tame like a dog. "Okay then,"Jimmy started,turning around and face Ana with serious look on his face,"I'll be giving you the heads up so you would know what's what. We'll start by different kinds of group of people in this school. The nerds,intelligent people but are the weakest and a complete outcast from this school. The preps,they're from rich families,brainless and are stuck-up,thinking that the whole world should bow down to them and tell people to know they're places and show them with respect. The greasers,they try to make themselves look tough and their arch enemy is the prep. Finally,the jocks. They rule school with they're iron fist so it'll be the best to not mess with them unless you have death wish. Got all memorizes?" Ana took all the information in her head before nodding.

"Alright then,"Jimmy said,"I'll be leading you to the Girl's Dorm so you can unpack your things and get use to this school." Ana and Jimmy head out to the Girl's Dorm and when they finally reach it,they were stop by a boy. "Jimmy,it's good to see you. I see that you got suck by Dr. Crabblesnitch."the boy said with a smug tone on his voice.

He has brown hair in a low fade style with a part on the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. The boy look familiar to Ana as she gaze at the scar of his brow but doesn't know where. Jimmy narrow his eyes and growl at him. "Gary,shut up."he said. "Or what?"Gary challenged."Your going to beat me up like you did to the others.

"Oooohhhhhh,I'm so scare of you,Jimmy. Please don't hurt me!"He said in a mock fear in his voice. "Why you son of a-!"Jimmy started before calming down,remember that he has to show Ana around school and doesn't want to get suspended again or talk to the creep right now since in a sour mood. "Just me alone,"he said,"I have to show this newbie around here in school. I don't have time to do your dirty work so get out of my way." Gary just shrug before leaving. Ana keep her eyes on Gary before he disappear. That boy. There's something familiar about. She recognized the scare on his right eye,but where? She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turn around and face Jimmy.

"Come on. Let's go."

Ana and Jimmy both continued heading to the Girl's Dorm,unaware an adventure that the both will never forget.

* * *

**Disclaimer:I don't own Assassin's Creed or Bully,I just only own my ocs.**

**Please review my story.**


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bully or Assassin's Creed,only my ocs**

**So Ana is going to go to her new room and makes new friends and enemy with the boys and girls**

**Story Start! X)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:New Friends and Enemies**

Jimmy and Ana remained silent until they finally reach their destination. "Well,"Jimmy started,"Here we are,at the Girl's Dorm." The Girl's Dorm is a big,ugly pink building that Ana felt like she's going to gag. She turn around and face Jimmy with a smile on her face. "Thank you."she said politely. Jimmy just shrug and walk away. Ana watch him as he leave before going inside the Girl's Dorm. The wall is pure white in the inside of the building and everything else is pink. Ana continued to search for her room when she bump into someone.

"Hey,watch it."the girl said,glaring at her. She's wearing cheer leader clothes and has a ribbon tie her hair in a high ponytail. She lean her face close to Ana's face,hoping to make her back up or flinch but continued to stare which makes her more angry.

"Well?"

Ana raise her eyebrow at the tall girl before. "Well,what?"she asked the cheer leader.

"Are you going to,like,apologize for bumping to me and getting me all dirty with your filthiness?"she sneer at Ana. They continued to glare at each other before Ana decided to let out a vicious,dangerously low growl that made the idiotic girl before her to flinch which Ana has to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing while keeping a firm glare in her face.

Ana sigh tiredly before mutter apologize and head out to her room. Her room was all the way in the back of the hallway and went in to her new room. Desmond request that Ana would have a private room of her own(which she was glad her brother did so but wouldn't admit it to him). The walls are painted pink just like every other rooms are. There was a bed on the bottom left corner of the room,a writing desk and chair on the upper right in the corner,a small wooden stand next to the bed,and red curtains hanging in the windows that is tie up for the sunlight shine in the room.

Ana close the door behind and drop her bags on the bed and unpack her shirts,shorts,pants,jackets,bras,underwears,socks,and her laptop. As she unpacks,she pull out a photo frame of a picture of her and Desmond,each holding an ice cream and hugging each other,enjoying spending time together at the park. She gently ran her hand on the picture of her brother and fought the tears that threatened to come out and kept a firm expression. "_Desmond,"_she thought sadly as she carefully and gently place the picture frame on the wooden stand,_"I miss you already. I hope you are safe and won't do anything stupid." _Suddenly,the door was knock and Ana quickly release her hands from the photo frame and open the door to reveal girl. She was tall and thin,wearing green glasses and have braces,wearing a Bullworth Academy dress,and pink loafers. The girl smile at her nervously.

"Hello."the girl greeted Ana. She held out her hand. "My name is Beatrice Trudeau. It's nice to meet you."

Ana stare at her hand before shook hands with Beatrice's with a firm,strong grip which caught Beatrice off guard but keep on smiling at her. "So,your the new girl everybody is talking about,huh? Ana Maria Miles,right?"Beatrice asked. Ana let go of her hand and cross her arms around her chest and scowl at her.

"Yeah."she answered bluntly. Beatrice stare at her oddly at her answer before forcing a smile on her face. Ana turn her back on her and continued to unpack her things. Beatrice stare at her stuff nervously before noticing something dark was under the jeans. She carefully move the jean to get a nice view of a big,black,thick coat that is made somewhat tough texture which surprise that it's actually smooth compare to the other coats she seen. She was about to touch the black coat when all of a sudden a small but strong hand firmly grip her wrist and turn to see Ana who has a poker face in her feature.

Ana stare at Beatrice for a while before letting go of her wrist. Beatrice quickly brought her hand up to her chest and use the other hand to stroke the wrist Ana grab on.

"S-Sorry."Beatrice stammered as she eye Ana nervously,scare of what she'll do to her but was surprise that Ana just shrug her shoulder. Ana then gave a friendly smirk at Beatrice and she gave a shy smile in return.

"It's cool. You were curious and couldn't help but look over my stuff since I'm new here. No biggie."Ana replied coolly as she return back putting her clothes in the drawers. Beatrice continued to watch her in great interest,studying her features and appearance. Ana has short brown hair that keep getting her face which she use hair pin to keep her bangs in place. She is about an average height,curvy body,and feminine features that Beatrice was sure that any guy would fall for if no one here is such a jackass.

Ana notice Beatrice staring at her and chose to ignore it as she put the last clothes into the lower drawers and turn to face Beatrice.

"So,is there anything you want from?"Ana asked.

Beatrice squeak at her asking a question and stammer,trying to find the answer to the question. The two remain awkwardly silent until Beatrice muster her courage to answer Ana's question.

"I was wondering where you came,that's all."Beatrice said. Ana continued to stare at her before answering her question.

"I came from New York City and spent my whole life living there until now."Ana replied.

Beatrice then smile the biggest smile she could muster and then squeal which Ana has to cover her ears. "New York City!? You mean the place where all the stores is fill with pretty clothes and girls get to hang out together!?"Beatrice asked loudly as she clamps her hands with Ana's.

Ana raise an eyebrow at her and then nodded.

"Wow! You're so lucky to actually get to live there for your whole life! I bet you went out shopping everyday!"Beatrice said dreamily. Ana stare at her oddly before the cheerleader girl that Ana bump into came right in her brand new room. She look around the room before glaring at Ana. Beatrice notice her as well and frown at the cheerleader.

"Hello,Mandy."Beatrice said coldly.

Mandy turn to face her and Beatrice shudder at her intense glare.

"Well,well,well. It looks like the metal mouth is trying to make friends with the new girl who is going get beating the crap from everybody here at school."Mandy said while sneering at Beatrice who has her head down like a dog who was getting scold by it's owner. Beatrice fidget under Mandy's stare until Ana spoke,drawing their attention.

"As much as I like companions,I really need you two to get out so. I still have things unpack."

"Alright,Ana. Will I see you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon. Bye Beatrice."

"Bye Ana."

Beatrice and Mandy left the room and Ana resume unpacking her things. Half an hour she's finish and she lay down her bed,listening a steel song from her ipod. She sigh,finally able to have peace even if it's a minute. She turn to look at the clock that said 8:35. Ana turn her head to face up the ceiling. She has alot in her mind of the war between the templars and assassins for thousands of years. Desmond and Ana were thrown into the war that they wish they weren't involve,wishing they live ignorant of it. She choke a sob that threaten to come out but manage to suppress it. She was always good at it. It's the only thing she learn for the past seven years. She look down the golden amulet that is laying on her chest and brought it up to her face. She look at the strange pattern similar to the pieces of eden. Soon she felt the tiredness took it's tole on her and gave in and went to sleep. Wondering if she'll ever see the woman in her dreams.

* * *

**What will happen to Ana?**

**Who's this woman that appears in her dream?**

**Will she and Desmond would finally get together at long last?**

**Found out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: School's Morning Stroll

**Disclaimer- I don't own Assassin's Creed and Bully the Game.**

**Sorry that I didn't update this story soon.**

**And I'm really sorry for that!**

**So this is what I wrote so far and I'm sorry that it's short and crappy!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: School's Morning Stroll**

Ana woke up by the alarm clock she set up and she got up and turn it off. She groan tiredly and lay back down, trying to shake off the sleepiness before getting up and change in her BullWorth Academy's uniform. Instead of wearing a skirt like every other girls do, she's wearing khaki pants instead. She comb her short brown hair neatly and put on hair pins to keep the bangs off her face. She examine at herself before nodding approve of her appearance and left her room. As she lock her bedroom with the special she was given thanks to Desmond and tuck in her pocket, she look down her watch, which is 6:39 am in the morning. Class doesn't start until 9:00, so she decided to go outside.

Ana look around to see that everyone is still asleep so she carefully tip toe her way out, avoiding stepping on creaking woods with great easement thanks to the skills she learn in the Animus with the help of Desmond and Lucy, who help them get away from the Templars' lair. She froze for a moment at the thought of Lucy before shaking it off, walking down the stairs and made it to the front door. She carefully twist the doorknob in silent and open the door enough for her to squeeze through and close the door.

Ana took a deep breath, her entire muscle were tense while getting out of school but finally relax after getting out of the horrible Girl's Dorm, and then exhale. She look around to see if they're anyone patrolling outside. It was still dark and Ana has a little trouble but manage to adjust it and was a bit cold that she has to rub her hands to together. She activate her Eagle Vision and look around to if there is anybody else out patrolling around the school. So far there aren't that many teachers or prefects scouting around the school yard which she has about an hour before the teachers and prefects wake up the female and male students.

Ana silently run through the school yard and into the football field. Ana look around to see a tree that she could climb on. She rush to the tree and climb on it with great easement. She sit on a large thick branch. The tree didn't have the best view but it will do for now till she finds a perfect spot. She look up at the moon that is about to fall. Just looking at the moon made Ana feel at peace. It reminds her the day she and Desmond would always go watch the moon at it's fullness at the top of the apartment they once lived.

Ana watch as the moon fall down and the sun rises. She look at her watch that said 7:00.

_'Shit', _she cursed to herself, _'I better get back to my room and fast.'_

Ana jump off the tree and land on the ground with great easement. She started to run back to the Girl's Dorm. Managing to get through the school yard without getting caught by the prefects or the teachers that are patrolling in the SchoolYard and quietly went inside. Slowly opening the door, she squeeze herself inside and quietly walk her way to the stairways and to the end of the room where her own bedroom is. Just as she unlock the door and close it behind, the bell rang, signaling for all students to get up as Mrs. Peaboy go to every girl's room, telling them that it is time for the girls to get up, that it's time to get ready for classes. Ana grab her bag and got out of her bedroom casually, pretending that nothing has actually happen.

She look around to see that the all the young female students are all getting dress up in their school uniforms and putting on their make-up. She roll her eyes at their childish behavior just from trying to look their best when obviously the guys aren't really going to pay them special attention or just plain dumb to even realize it..

Whatever, it's none of her business whatsoever. Shrugging off the thought, she walk down the stairs and look to see that some of the girls are already done putting on their make-up and grab their bags and head outside of the Girl's Dorm. A particular fat girl was trying to heave herself out of her bed but couldn't with her overweight body and Ana have to bite her tongue at the ridiculous scene and continued heading downstairs.

"Anna!" she heard her name call out and turn her head upward to see the girl with the braces, Beatrice, who was rushing down the stairs and accidentally trip on her trip on her feet and Ana quickly catch her before she lands on the floor hard.

"Ah! T-Thank you." Beatrice says as she got on her feet once she regains her balance.

"No prob." Ana shrugged and left left before Beatrice got any chance to stop her and was left to stand alone.

And the first day of one of the school she has ever been in her entire life has now begun.


End file.
